The invention relates to a high-lift system of an aircraft having at least one drive unit, having at least one load station as well as having one or more transmissions for transmitting the drive energy of the drive unit to the at least one load station.
Aircraft high-lift systems are known from the prior art which have a central drive unit which is in communication with a branch drive for the two wing halves.
FIG. 3 shows such a known high-lift system in the form of the transmission of the right wing in which the transmission in accordance with the invention may be used, for example.
The drive unit 10 designed, for example, as a hydraulic motor or DC motor is in communication with the transmissions of both wings via the branch drive 20. The system load limiter 50, which can also be omitted or is not absolutely necessary in the inventive embodiment of the transmission shafts made of a material containing titanium is located between the high load transmission 30 and the low load transmission 40 of the wing.
The reference symbols 60 designate the load stations of the flaps or the like. The reference symbol 62 designates the transmission brake.
If a seizure occurs in the system, for example at the load stations 60 of the flaps, the load of the transmission of the respective wing then increases until the system load limiter 50 prevents a further load increase of the low load transmission 40.
High-lift systems are furthermore known from the prior art which have a security against overload with an electric overload sensor which is arranged in the drive train between the drive unit and at least one load station. Provision can be made in this respect that for the event that a system seizure occurs, a reverse operation of the drive unit it initiated, whereby the load in the transmission can be rapidly reduced.
Reference is made in this respect to DE 10 2004 055 740 A1 whose disclosure content is herewith made the subject of the present invention.